Picking up the broken pieces
by Katzenaugen
Summary: Sequal to Arranged Marriage Two people falling out, somebody old falling back in. After all, it was just arranged right?


**Picking up the broken pieces**

_Sequel to Arranged Marriage_

_I just can't help it_

_Chapter 1_

**(Rika POV)**

_I closed my eyes and waited for the wind to play with the leaves. I knew just where I had to stab so he would survive. Death would just release him from his very own pain. And that was not my intention. He should go on suffering, just like I had to. Once again I stared at my hands and watched some blood dripping off still. __"I am waiting."_

Have I ever been just waiting? I wondered. What was I waiting for? Me and Gaara had decided that as much as we liked each other, there was no future. I did not belong here.

The years had passed and I was close to seventeen now. Granny did not get her way, I did not get pregnant. But not only Granny gave up, so did Gaara. Something had changed. He was worrying about me. Said I was spacing out so much. And every so often he said he heard somebody outside on our balcony. I always wondered if that was his way of telling me to go and have it sorted out. To go and see whether I did move on as much as I pretended to. To go see him. See Sasuke…

**(Rika POV End)**

Sasuke and Suigetsu had entered the building. It was obvious the prisoners knew who he was. That's when he saw her. Cocky as ever.

"Knew you'd be coming." She gibed. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

They went into a nearby room to talk. "Come with us." he demanded, knowing it wouldn't be so easy to convince her. But he needed her. He needed her on his team. He had once fallen for that redhead. Kissed her even, but realized that he saw somebody else inside her. Saw the person he longed for the most. Just where had the stone-cold Sasuke gone? Since when was he like a purring cat whenever he lay alone in his bed thinking of her. He did not like this feeling. It made him weak. She had stabbed him even. Maybe that was the trigger. Now he knew how far away he had driven her. He hated it whenever he found himself in this lingering moment where all he wanted was someone to hug. Just like his mother always did. Just go and hug her.

He realized he had been spacing out, staring at the gray wall as if it was going to attack him. Snapping out of it he turned to see Karin sitting next to him, shifting a little too close. He raised his hand to block her. "Don't come so close." He said coldly and glared at her. What a mistake it had been to let herself in when she found him bleeding on the ground right after she had stabbed him. For the first time he had been truly weak back then. Physically of course….

Suigetsu slashed the door open. "She's coming with us." he said and rose from the couch. Not turning to face her a second time he left the room hearing her yelling about so not going to come with him. Suddenly in the corner of his eye he saw that the door he just passed had a bloody doorknob. Usually he would have assumed it was a remnant of Suigetsu's killing, but why was everything else clean then?

He reached for the knob and turned it. Suddenly his heart missed a few beats as he inhaled this familiar perfume. It was hers. Was she in here? Had she been in here? The room was filled with darkness only the light from outside gave view on the floor. Blood was there aswell. Little drops.

As he went in further he felt his knees becoming shaky. No…he whispered.

There she was lying on the floor covered in blood. Suddenly he didn't think anymore. Just gave in to that weak moment. He kneeled besides her, pressing his hand on her open wounds. She had bad cuts all over her abdomen and legs but she was alive, she was breathing. Her eyes slowly opening. She shrieked. "shht." He whispered trying to calm her whilst he felt the hot blood covering his pale hands. All she did was lying there, staring at him.

"Sasuke, who is she?" he heard from the door. Karin was standing in the doorway. The surprise in her voice apparent.

"She's…." he began but did not know what to say. Who was she to him anyways? Could he really drop his guard and confess that this girl right there was the one that kept him awake every night. The one he was having dirty dreams about with no regret wishing he'd one day really do those things with her?

"She's a former teammate." He finally finished the sentence. No. No. He would not drop his guard. Not now, not ever. Not the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

---

"What were you doing here?" he demanded.

"Why would I tell you?" she hissed back squeezing her eyes shut in pain.

"Does your _husband_ know?" he pressed further.

"It's over." She hissed holding her side.

"We are here to pick someone up. You'll be on your own from here on out." He said and turned around on his heels leaving the room.

"Wait." She stopped him. "Where are you headed?"

He paused for a moment thinking about whether to tell her or not.

"To the west." He finally said, his hands crossed in front of his chest. He wanted the others to go, he wanted to be alone with her. Wanted to know whether he still had a chance, whether he wouldn't cling on something that was long gone. Gone along with the stab. Goodbye were her words. Was it really? A goodbye?

"I'm headed there too. Visiting some clan member. Mind if I tag along until there?"

What was this? His sight pissed her off and had she had the strength she'd stab him again. Not missing on purpose again. His arrogance, his everything. He was like a heavy cloud over her head. Oppressing.

"That should be ok." Were his final words before he left the room for good. Whoever that skimpy girl was, she was glaring at her. Slowly ripping her apart with her thoughts. Who the hell was she? And why was she having her eyes all over Sasuke the whole time? Was she his new love?

_I'm sorry Gaara, but you are right I have to go and see myself, feel for myself. Don't be mad. After all, it was just arranged…__ wasn't it?_

-----

So after one hell of a hiatus, I decided to try myself on a sequel. Yes it's not going to be Gaara and Rika anymore but he will still appear in my fanfic.


End file.
